Sexiest Man of the Year
by Star582
Summary: The time is sometime after the events of Mass Effect 2. Kaidan Alenko is in his apartment on the Citadel when someone walks through the door...who is it and what do they want from Kaidan?


The Citadel's corridors were brightly lit and filled with people busy with holiday shopping. It was interesting in the way that somehow so many different cultures had convergent holidays at this point in the annual cycle; a convergence that government and commerce had gleefully leapt upon to ostensibly promote good will and harmony but in fact, used to support their own interests – namely pursuit of the almighty credit.

Kaidan found anonymity in the teeming passageways which was something of a relief given his recent and rather unexpected celebrity. He still wasn't sure how it had happened. One minute he was on what was his first date in _years_ with a local doctor, the next he'd found himself surrounded by media and screaming fans. His jaw clenched in a flash of irritation at the friends who'd set him up with her. _Thanks a lot guys. You could have at least warned me she had her own weekly vid-show and a rabid following. _Since that date, which at least to his mind, hadn't been all that successful, he's found himself a media target. _Just like Shepard used to be, _he thought.

When he'd told Councilor Anderson about his predicament, the man had been no help at all, simply chuckling. _"Don't look a gift horse in the mouth, Kaidan. With any luck, you could be Westerlund News' next Sexiest Man of the Year! With Shepard gone, the Alliance needs a new face. You're a hero of the Citadel __and__ you served with Shepard. This could be pure promotional gold!" _the Councilor had said, smirking at him. He'd shot the Councilor a mingled look of horror and disgust. "_The Alliance needs this. Don't blow it!" _the Councilor had added_. _Clearly there was no getting away from it. Anderson _could_ make it an order and he'd rather not go there. He didn't like disobeying orders so he'd have to deal with this as gracefully as he could.

That conversation had taken place several days ago and since then Kaidan had felt like an animal being stalked by a terrifyingly cunning and adept set of predators. He'd been ambushed several times – in his office, in the hallways, and once even, in the men's room. Fortunately he'd not begun to unbutton his BDUs but he was still disturbed at the memory of the young female reporter ogling his ass. These days he never knew when a reporter would turn up or where. Only his apartment was sanctuary and he'd found himself holing up in it, venturing out primarily to go to work.

Kaidan rounded a corner, entering the short corridor that led to his residence. He looked around carefully but saw nothing suspicious. It seemed safe enough – no reporters, no camera crew lurking about. He'd been ambushed by reporters so frequently in recent days that he was beginning to suspect even the dimmest shadows of holding a journalist. _You're getting paranoid,_ he said to himself_. _His front door welcomed him and he stepped inside gratefully, shutting it and securing the lock. _At least I'm safe in here. _

He headed into the living room, intent only on flopping down into the nearest chair in exhaustion but as he stepped into the room, bright lights flashed on, blinding him. "WHAT the HE…?" he growled angrily. "_What_ is going on here?"

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw his landlord sitting in a nearby chair, the man's face a study in guilt as a tall professionally dressed dark-haired woman stepped forward.

"Commander Alenko. Kahlisah al-Jilani, Westerlund News." She gestured at the camera hovering behind her. "We're here in the home of Staff Commander Kaidan Alenko, a hero of the Citadel and the latest lover of celebrity doctor, Randi Rider. Commander Alenko, I'm here to inform you that you've been nominated as for Westerlund News' Sexiest Man of the Year. How do you feel about that?"

Kaidan blinked angrily, but as he opened his mouth he remembered Councilor Anderson's admonition and drew a deep breath. "At the moment? Stunned." _That you managed to get into my apartment. "_Miss al-Jilani, a man's home is his castle. Can you explain your, uh…invasion? Normally entry requires the owner's permission."

She smiled sweetly and pointed to his landlord, "I'm sure you're astonished. After all, being a nominee for Westerlund's Sexiest Man of the Year is quite an honor. One that I'm sure you didn't expect. As to my presence here," she glanced towards his landlord, "I _have_ the owner's permission, Commander. Now, answer my questions and I'll leave you alone. Our viewers would like to learn more about you. Tell me Commander, you've been dating Dr. Randi Rider. I can understand why you might be interested in her. She's rather well known for her…proclivities. So what kind of woman do you _usually_ like?"

"I prefer adventurous women," he began and then stopped. _What the hell are you doing Alenko? Don't give her anything._

"Adventurous women?" Khaliah purred. "Given Dr. Rider's reputation that is rather an understatement or perhaps you were referring to your former colleague, Lt. Commander Shepard? I've been interviewing some of your former crewmates including a Dr. Liara T'Soni. I've heard rumors, Commander of private missions….lengthy meetings even in the former Commander's quarters. Care to comment?"

"Not at all, Ms. Al-Jilani." Kaidan's jaw tightened in irritation and he felt his fists clenching involuntarily in anger. _My landlord – and __she__ had no right to come in here! Sure I can sue them but how do I get rid of them right now?_

"So…" she continued, "If rumors are true, then serving under Commander Shepard might just have a rather different meaning to you than to other members of the crew." She smiled sweetly as she winked meaningfully at him.

_That's it. I don't care what the hell Anderson wants. This ends now! _ He walked over to where his landlord was sitting and grabbed the man's arm, pulling him out of the chair and shoving him towards the door before turning to the reporter. "Ms. Ali-Jilani, I'm going to ask you to leave right now."

"Make me!" she said mockingly.

"Don't forget, you asked for this," he replied drawing down a biotic barrier. The air began shimmering with a faint blue glow under the bright lights of the camera, but instead of wrapping around him, became a rectangular shield between Kaidan and the others which he began using to push both his unwelcome guests towards the hall.

His landlord went rather willingly but the reporter struggled against the force pushing at her "Wait! Commander! Our viewers want to know! You can't treat me like this!" she yelled. "The camera is recording this!"

"Good," he said firmly. His eyes sparkled with fury. "I'm sure that C-Sec will be most interested in the tapes. And in your explanation of why you thought entering my residence _without_ _my_permission was legal." He continued to shove, his strength fueled by his anger. They reached the apartment door and as the door swung wide, he expelled them into the corridor outside.

"Commander Alenko! About your relationship with Commander Shepard…." she gasped.

"Ms. Al-Jilani, a gentleman _never_ tells and therefore, I have no comment to any of your questions. I guess I'll have to remain a mystery to both you and your viewers!"

"Wait!" she yelled, throwing herself at the closing door only to fly back against the opposite wall as his hand came up involuntarily, warding her off with a – for him – mild biotic throw.

She hit the wall with a thump, getting to her feet somewhat shakily. "Careful Commander, a gentleman never harms a lady either."

"Very true Ms. Al-Jilani. But then again, you're no lady," he replied. This time when he hit the door button it closed and he leaned against it, grateful at the sudden silence.


End file.
